Blank.
Introduction The Serene Republic of the Dark Cross (SRDC) is a Counter-Revolutionary Oligarchic Republic ruled by the Ideologically Indoctrinated "Ideologues of Serenity". The SRDC is similar to a Single Party Republic, but the Ideologues are not viewed as a separate ruling group but as a the Official Ideological Ruling Class. Ideology of the Republic The Serene Republic's Ideology is Identified as "Ultra-Rightist", "Counter-Revolutionary", and "Reactionary". This Ideology is called Integralism. Integralism believes that the state and society is an Organic Unity; it defends social differentiation and hierarchy with co-operation between social classes. Ideologues of Serenity The Ideologues of Serenity is the Ideological Ruling Class who has the privilege to be the only ones allowed to vote. To be an Ideologue one must be: Male, Devoutly Roman Catholic, Dogmatically Accepting to the Ideology of Integralism, Posses Unbreakable Loyalty to the Papacy and the Serene Republic, Strive to Improve One's Moral Integrity and Habits, Always act in the Interest of the Republic with a Catholic Moral Compass, oppose any form of Pluralism at all Cost, and To give up all Loyalties to any other organization, country, or ethnic identity besides the Church and Republic. It is recommended that people with low empathy and somewhat introverted personality should be Ideologue. Ranks of the Ideologues # Elector: Electors are the lowest rank of Ideologue. Electors are simply the individuals who successfully proved their Ideological Loyalties and now have Franchise. Electors now may also run for office. Due to identical political beliefs of the Ideologues, Elections are reserved for judging skills and the character of the candidate. Upon the Death, Resignation, Retirement, or Impeachment of a Magistrate or Councilor, Electors elect one of their Own to be the next Magistrate or Councilor. Electors are the only rank who do not have such a heavy administrative burden. They may pursue other careers while still being Ideologues. # Vanguard: '''A Vanguard is in charge of security wherever the ideologues of Serenity meet. They form the official Military, they are known as the '''Republican Vanguard. There is a subgroup of Vanguards known as Elite Vanguards who guard and protect the Supreme Council and Overseer. # Councilors: '''Councilors are members of the Low Councils, they where former Electors who are voted into power by the their peers. Councilors are members of Low Council with a Magistrate as the Council's Head. Upon the Death, Resignation, Retirement, or Impeachment of a Magistrate, Councilors must vote one of their own to be the next Magistrate. Councilors aid the Magistrate in forming policies and managing the Sector. Councilors rule for life. # '''Magistrate: Magistrates are the Large Territorial Rulers of the Republic. They are essentially governors. They are voted in power Only by the Electors. Magistrates rule over Administrative Divisions in the Republic known as a Sectors. The Magistrates are responsible for Hiring a Secotral Manager who usually is a person skilled in managing but is usually not an Ideologue. Ideologues are only concerned with being indoctrinated into the Ideology they may not have any real management skills. The Manager may be a Clergyman or a Guild Bailiff. Magistrates are styled as: His Excellency. # Consul: A Consul is a Representative of the Sector to the Central Government's Supreme Council. A Consul serves for life and is elected by the Councilors and Magistrate of each Sector. The Consul, being members of the Supreme Council that is Headed by the Overseer, is the highest executive and legislative organ of the Most Serene Republic. # Overseer: The Overseer is the Head of State and Head of Government to the Serene Republic of the Dark Cross (SRDC). The Overseer rules for life and may only be removed from power by Death, Resignation, Retirement, or Impeachment which often involves violating the Integralist Ideology and Roman Catholic Faith. The Overseer is the head of the Supreme Council and is not separate of it. The Council acts as an Executive Committee. The Overseer is the representative of the whole country to foreigners. Just like Magistrates in local government. The Overlord may hire a Manager to do serious administrative and governing of the country is needed. This manager is known as the Most Serene Manager. The Overseer's Full Title is: His Supreme Excellency, Destroyer of Progress, Remover of Leftist, Warrior of Christendom, Crusader of Justice, Purifier of the Land, Overseer _________ the Magnificent. Government Structure of the SRDC Central Government: 'The Central Government is ruled by the Overseer and the Supreme Council of the Republic. '''Local Government: '''The Low Government is ruled by a Consul and the Low Council. '''Powers of Government: ' All the levels of Government int he SRDC functions in the same way. Each Council be it Low or Supreme has its members voted into power by the Electors. Electors also vote to power the Head of the Council. The Council now has the role to hire a Manager to do the actual administration of the Sector or Central Government. This may or may not be an Ideologue but usually not due to Ideologue Membership base don Fanaticism not Skill. This system is very similar to that of City Governance with a Council-Manager System. Under the Ideology of Corporatism the Council may call upon Guilds and Roman Catholic Clergy to discuss Policies. 4chan Policies 1. The Republic supports Shitposting, it is what makes /pol/ hilarious and great. Especially Shitpost bias to the Republic's Ideals. 2. Consequently the Republic opposes Left-Wing and Anti-Catholic Shitposting. Our goal is to have said threads deleted by the Moderators not out of offense but an honest desire to control as much as we can to our Worldview. 3. The Republic is Against Shills. Shill threads should be deleted by the Moderators. The Republic believes when promoting anything one must be honest about their affiliations. 4. Outside of 4chan specifically /pol/ the Republic proposes a diplomacy of Isolationism. We should not and will not allow Redditors, "Normies", and Specially Tumblrites into /pol/. They must be removed. 4chan is superior, and /pol/ is the greatest Board. The Parliament of /pol/ is its head and "Official" government. Motto and Symbolism The Motto of the Serene Republic of the Dark Cross (SRDC) and is "Deus Vult" Latin for "God Wills It" The Flag of the SRDC has several meanings. The Violet (#6E00FF) represents the Ideologues. The White represents the Clergy. The Black represents the Citizens who are not Ideologues nor Clergy. Violet (#6E00FF) is the main color for the /pol/ Parliament. The "Dark Cross" is also filled with symbolism. The Cross itself is a reference to the Republic's Christian beliefs (With Catholicism as the One Holy Catholic and Apostolic Church). The "Darkness" of the Cross does not mean evil but a use of lighting symbolism to be contrary to the "Enlightenment" of Liberalism. The Center of the Dark Cross has an "Ideologue's Cap" which is the hat worn by all Ideologues, it has a white Chi Rho symbol in a violet circle to represent the Republic's staunch Catholicism in the center. Current Member(s) #'''Overseer Romanicus ''!!sTdplEVCxv/'' Overseer Category:Political Parties Category:Parties